Emmy Eckhouse
Sidney Eckhouse | first = "Home Invasions" | last = "Home Invasions" | playedby = Lauren Kelly }} '''Emmy Eckhouse '''is a fourteen year old girl who was molested by her father. Background On February, Emmy and her family went skiing in Vermont. Emmy's mother, Joann who worked at the New York Gay Right Coalition had to leave early leaving her gambling addict husband, Sidney and Emmy alone together in a cabin. Sidney who was drinking raped Emmy the first night while they were there and continued to rape her since then. Emmy consulted her family's former housekeeper Carmen who was more of a mother than Joann was about what her father made her do. Both Carmen and Emmy tried to tell Joann about what Sidney was doing, but did nothing either thinking this was Carmen's way of getting back at Sidney for firing her or she was more concerned about the safety of the world, than about the safety of her own daughter. As the incest continued, Emmy told Carmen she was thinking of killing herself. Knowing that Sidney might never stop Emmy, Carmen and her brother Jimmy planned to kill Sidney and Joann. Emmy told Jimmy and Carmen to attack on Friday night, knowing that both of them would be home and to write "Queers" on the wall to make the police think it was a hate crime, due to Joann's position in the Gay Rights Coalition and Emmy would be with her boyfriend Rob Fisher during the transaction. On SVU Unfortunately, Rob's father wouldn't let Emmy come over. Emmy and her parents are watching Basketball, Joann answers the door thinking it was the chinese food they ordered, but it is Jimmy in a mask, he shoots Joann twice( first time after opening the door and the second time post-mortem) Jimmy heads over to Sidney and shoots him, but the bullet goes through him and into Emmy, Thankfully the bullet didn't have enough residual energy after it hit Sidney and survived. When the SVU detectives at first believe the attack was a hate-crime, but Emmy experiences a herpes outbreak. Rob's father vouches for his son claiming that Emmy and Rob weren't having sex and even to the abstinence pledge. The detectives then investigate whether Emmy's father played a part in this and comes out positive with the same strain of herpes as her daughter. Emmy admits to detectives that she was being raped by her father, but claims she never told anyone, not even her boyfriend, Rob. The detectives confront Rob, but doesn't seem to know about the incest, but knew Emmy always snuck out to see Carmen and begged for her to come work for them again, and never could stand being with her father. The detectives confront Carmen and admits to knowing about the incest but tells the detective that her love for Emmy proves she had nothing to do with her getting shot. Jimmy is confronted and question how with him being a Priest, "A man of god" wouldn't help, but chooses not to say anything about it. Forensics check in revealing that Emmy was never the intended target, Detectives Rollins and Amaro lie to Jimmy that Emmy didn't make it and confesses to being the attacker, but claims he planned it by himself. Carmen who is in another interrogation room at the time also try to take the blame she planned it all and blurt out that Emmy wasn't supposed to be there, but in Rob's house. Olivia thinks Emmy may have told Carmen, like small talk, but Captain Cragen wants to confirm it. In the Hospital Olivia and Nick have Emmy tell Rob what happened between her and her father, while there Emmy does admit she was also involved in the plan, Nick and Olivia arrest her shortly after, much to the displeasure of Rob, but Emmy assures her boyfriend and that she's free now. Category:Young Criminals Category:Rape Victims